Setangkai Edelweis
by Alynda B
Summary: Kisah cinta Natsu dan Lucy yang dilambangkan dengan setangkai edelweis sang bunga abadi. Rapuh namun bisa menjadi sekuat karang saat menghadapi kenyataan yang ada. Tapi juga manis seperti permen kapas yang lembut.


**SETANGKAI EDELWEIS**

Disclaimer Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima

.

.

.

Fanfic ini dan segala kekurangannya

so

DLDR (Don't Like Don't Read)

Just click back oke !

.

.

.

o0o

.

.

.

Alynda B Present ^_^

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Awan hitam tebal menggantung dilangit sore menemani guyuran hujan yang disertai kilatan petir itu benar-benar mengubah suasana senja yang biasanya terasa hangat, sehangat pelukan bunda menjadi sangat suram dan menyeramkan. Natsu Dragneel, nama pria yang tengah menggeliat dalam tidurnya di pangkuan sang kekasih. Lucy Heartfilia, sang gadis tersenyum, lalu dengan spontan tangannya membelai rambut pink pria itu dengan perlahan. Secara perlahan pula kelopak mata itu terbuka, menampilkan mata onyx hitam yang tajam milik pria berambut pink itu. Natsu terbangun, lalu menguap lebar.

"Ah, Luce.. maaf ya aku lagi-lagi tertidur disini" ucapnya sambil memberikan grin khas miliknya.

Diraihnya jemari wanita yang sedari tadi membelai lembut kepalanya itu. Terdapat cincin mungil yang indah tersemat pada jari manisnya. Benar, Natsu telah melamar Lucy tadi malam. 'ah.. gadis ini akan segera jadi miliknya' pikir Natsu. Tapi senyumnya tiba-tiba memudar saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Luce, aku yakin kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini. Benar kan? Kamu ingat kan, aku akan berangkat besok lusa"

Seperti yang telah ia duga, awan hitam pun secara tiba-tiba menyelimuti wajah gadis cantik di hadanpannya itu. Air matanya pun mulai tampak menggenangi manik mata berwarna coklat karamel yang teduh itu. Natsu bangkit dan kemudian menghapus air mata itu. Air mata yang sanggup membuat hatinya seperti tersayat sembilu. Ia seakan tak rela jika gadis dihadapannya itu harus meneteskan air mata.

"Luce ingatlah, aku pasti kembali hanya untuk kamu. Hanya untuk kamu. Ini untuk masa depan kita kelak. Tunggu aku ya? Aku akan pastikan kalau aku hanya akan kembali untukmu."

Lucy hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Langit itu masih saja berwarna kelabu, suram kelihatannya. Sisa-sisa hujan itu juga masih nampak jelas terasa. Angin nakal berhembus menerbangkan anak rambut pirang milik Lucy, tapi sang empunya tak menghiraukannya. Ia berubah menjadi gadis pemurung jika ia mengingat kenangan tentang pria berambut salmon yang pergi meniggalkannya tanpa memberikan sedikitpun kabar. Ia bahkan tetap saja tak bergeming meski udara terus saja menurun tajam. Ia hanya duduk di beranda rumah sambil menatap kosong teh earl grey yang ada dihadapannya. Dialihkannya tatapan Lucy ke segerombol mawar putih yang tumbuh dihalamannya, daunnya penuh dengan titik-titik air hujan. Mawar pemberian Natsu 7 tahun yang lalu itu telah berkembang dengan indah. Lucy menghembuskan nafas berat. Diraihnya cangkir teh itu, lalu diminumnya perlahan hingga menyisakan setengah dari cangkir tersebut.

"Sayang, apa kamu tidak kedinginan? Kamu sudah satu jam lebih disini, ayo masuk Lucy" suara lembut mama Lucy pun tak mampu mengusik gadis cantik itu.

Layla Heartfilia menghela nafas berat, menatap putri semata wayangnya yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya itu seolah-olah sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Sudah 7 tahun Natsu pergi, dan selama itu pula putrinya berubah. Dulunya ia adalah gadis yang periang dan cerewet, tapi kini... ia benar-benar berubah. Ia seperti sudah tak mengenal putrinya lagi.

Lucy mendengar suara mamanya, tapi ia tak berkeinginan untuk menjawabnya. Sudah ratusan, atau bahkan ribuan kali ia mengabaikan mama yang sangat menyayanginya itu. Ia tau, ia sadar bahwa ia menyakiti mamanya. Ia tau, mamanya selalu berharap ia akan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi sayang, ia takkan berubah, rasa rindunya pada Natsu yang terasa menyesakkan dadanya tak pernah bisa ia tahan.

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir Lucy saat ia teringat pada sepucuk surat berwarna pink, bergambar bintang. Ya, surat dari Natsu yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah 7 tahun lamanya ia menanti. Surat yang kembali melambungkan harapannya. Ia tau, mamanya lah yang berusaha mati-matian mencari kabar Natsu. Demi mendapatkan kembali senyum putri tersayangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Untuk Luce, gadisku yang kucinta

Hal pertama yang bisa kuucapkan adalah maaf. Maaf sudah menghilang, maaf aku pergi, dan tak pernah memberimu kabar selama 7 tahun ini. Aku tau, aku telah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Maafkan aku.

Aku tak tau, apakah aku masih pantas untuk mengatakan hal ini?

"aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu hingga dadaku terasa sesak"

Aku menahannya selama ini Luce, aku pikir ini adalah hal yang terbaik untuk kita. Kamu tau..

Maafkan aku, bisakah aku meminta?

"Maukah kamu bersabar sebentar lagi? Menungguku sedikit lagi?" aku tau aku sudah keterlaluan, tapi kali ini aku janji, hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi aku akan kembali padamu. Pendidikanku sudah berakhir, dan aku sudah mendapatkan izin untuk bisa membuka praktek mandiri. Aku sudah berhasil menjadi seorang dokter seperti yang aku katakan dulu, agar aku bisa merawat kamu yang kucintai. Kumohon.. Luce bersabarlah sedikit lagi.

Aku mencintaimu

* * *

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Sudah 7 bulan berlalu saat surat itu tiba, dan ia masih menunggu Natsu yang tak kunjung kembali.

'Sampai kapan ia harus menunggu?' sudah tak terhitung berapa kali pertanyaan itu muncul dan menghantui pikirannya. Pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa ia jawab. Pertanyaan sederhana yang selalu sukses membuat hatinya terasa seperti diremas, membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Tak sadar, setitik air mata kembali jatuh dari mata karamel itu. Lucy tak berusaha menghapus air mata itu, berharap dengan keluarnya airmata akan sedikit mengurangi beban dihatinya. Hujan kembali turun, bahkan lebih deras daripada hujan yang tadi, seolah-olah langit bisa merasakan perasaaan gundah gadis ini. Ia meremas keras ujung bajunya, kemudian menghapus air mata yang tadi membasahi pipinya. Lucy mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Memandangi jalanan yang terlihat buram akibat derasnya hujan. Matanya besarnya tiba-tiba menyipit saat ia melihat seseorang membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan pelan memasuki halamannya.

'Siapa?'

Lucy berusaha keras melihat dan mengenali sosok yang tengah melenggang santai di halaman rumahnya. tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak menyentuh dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, sangat kencang. Kakinya juga tiba-tiba melangkah kearah sosok itu. Berjalan, semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia berlari menembus hujan lebat itu. Ia mengenali warna rambut tersebut, satu-satunya pria yang memiliki rambut berwarna pink hanyalah Natsu. Pikirannya berusaha menyangkal fakta tersebut, tetapi hatinya terus berkata bahwa sosok itulah yang ia tunggu selama ini, yang begitu ia rindukan sampai dadanya terasa sesak.

Saat Lucy tiba dihadapan pria itu. Ia melihat pria itu dengan teliti dan tajam. Pria itu bermata onyx tajam, rambut pinknya telah basah kuyup, badan tegapnya tertutup kemeja merah yang lengannya telah di gulung sampai siku. Dasinya hitamnya tak lagi rapi, dengan jas putih khas seorang dokter yang ia bawa disalah satu lengannya. Pria itu juga tengah menatap Lucy dengan lembut. Tangan Lucy secara otomatis menyentuh wajah kokoh itu. Air mata Lucy tiba-tiba saja mengalir turun. Tangan besar pria itu langsung merengkuh Lucy di pelukannya. Pelukan hangat yang sangat Lucy rindukan, yang selama ini hanya bisa ia rasakan dalam memorinya bersama Natsu.

"Aku pulang" ucap Natsu saat ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Tangan Natsu menangkup wajah Lucy. Dilihatnya wajah gadis yang selama ini ia tinggalkan, yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan, yang selama ini ia cintai dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Ia berusaha menghapus air mata Lucy. Meskipun itu percuma, mengingat air mata Lucy telah melebur bersama derasnya hujan yang turun.

"Aku merindukanmu Natsu. Sangat..."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Luce, melebihi kamu merindukanku. Maafkan aku, sudah membuatmu menunggu, sudah menyakitimu" ujar Natsu.

Sekali lagi ia merengkuh tubuh rapuh gadis miliknya itu kedalam pelukannya. Lucy semakin terisak didada Natsu. Dikecupnya ringan kening Lucy. Entah berapa lama tetap berpelukan erat. Melupakan fakta bahwa mereka kini tengah berada di bawah hujan deras yang sedang turun. Mereka hanya mencoba melepaskan perasaan rindu selama ini yang begitu membuncah didalam dada masing-masing. Saat perasaan rindu itu mulai reda, mereka melepaskan pelukan disertai senyum hangat dari wajah keduanya.

Digenggamnya tangan mungil Lucy.

"Ijinkan aku sekali lagi memintamu Luce." Permintaan yang disambut anggukan dan senyuman hangat dari Lucy, yang membuat Natsu ikut tersenyum senang.

"Aku mencintaimu, begitu mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Ijinkan aku untuk tetap mencintaimu hari ini, besok, dan seterusnya di sisa hidupku. Ijinkan aku untuk menjadi ayah dari anak-anak yang akan kau kandung, ijinkan aku untuk membahagiakanmu, serta selalu bersamamu melewati suka duka hidup ini. Ijinkan aku merubah marga Heartfilia menjadi marga Dragneel" Lucy begitu bahagia, semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Lucy saat ia mendengar lamaran yang di ucapkan Natsu untuk kedua kalinya itu.

Ditangkupnya wajah tampan Natsu, ditempelkannya dahinya ke dahi Natsu, kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya." Natsu tersenyum. Diraihnya jemari Luci, dan dipakaikannya cincin berlian mungil di jari manis gadis itu, mengingat cincin lamaran yang lama sudah Lucy pindah tempatkan dilehernya, menjadi sebuah liontin. Diciumnya lembut bibir peach gadis yang akan segera dimilikinya itu dengan penuh cinta, sementara tangannya memeluk pinggang Lucy. Lucy pun secara otomatis mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Natsu, membalas ciuman lembut kekasihnya. Hujan pun berhenti turun, matahari mulai menampakkan sinar hangatnya. Seakan langit mendukung kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih ini.

.

.

.

.

Yah, kisah cinta yang penuh dengan penderitaan karena sebuah penantian panjang ini berakhir bahagia. Sebuah kisah cinta yang bisa dibilang abadi, karena begitu tegar meskipun dirinya rapuh untuk menghadapi kerasnya hidup, seperti setangkai edelweis sang bunga abadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^_^


End file.
